


Destiel AU-In the office

by Advanquiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Castiel, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Dean, although my smut is not good, cliche rom-com kind of a thing, destiel au, i wanted a cliche absurd rom-com destiel fic, it provably doesn't make any sense but i had fun writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advanquiel/pseuds/Advanquiel
Summary: Dean is a marketing salesman manager, he's been running away from serious relationships his entire life until he mets his new secretary and everything changes.This is meant to be a very cliche absurd fluff rom-com.Let me warn you that my smut has room for improvement, but this is one of my first fics and english it's not my first language so I'm sorry in advance for any misspelling that I didn't notice :)





	

That morning started like any other in the life of Dean Winchester; he was a marketing salesman manager in a very important company in Boston.

He had what other may consider a boring life, but he loved it. 

He was kind of a control freak and the feeling of having everything clean, and according to plan make him feel comfortable, he hated unexpected things, his mind worked better when everything was were it’s supposed to be.

He got dressed meticulously and prepared his coffee with skimmed milk; there was an small kitchen were he worked, but the coffee sucked and there was all kinds of snacks, he wanted to be healthy, he didn’t need temptations. 

The first thing he had to do that morning was meeting his new secretary, his boss said that the guy had an impressive resume and spend a lot of time talking wonders about the guy, his last secretary was a disaster so any kind of improvement in that matter will make his life a lot easier.

He came in his office at the same time he arrived every morning; he was leaving his briefcase on the floor and his thermo in his desk when his boss knocked the door and opened, that man was always too happy for Dean’s taste but it was a good boss and a good man.

“Good morning Winchester! I present you your new secretary, Castiel Novak”.

Next to his boss there was a guy with intense blue eyes, his hair looked like he just came out of bed, his body, his face…Dean stared at him for way too long thinking how gorgeous the guy was. 

A voice screamed at him in his head, “You cannot feel attraction towards your secretary Dean! Put your shit together!”.

He went to him and offered his hand and his smell drive him crazy; he was more than screwed; his hand was soft to touch, the voice of reason inside him screamed at him again when he realized that he had been shaking his hand for way too long.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Winchester, you can call me Cas” Fucking hell his voice! Dean knew that that was the point of no return, when Cass’s voice turned him on.

Their boss, Cas and Dean talked for a few minutes and then the journey began, just a few days later Dean had no idea how he could have worked this whole time without Cas, the guy was extremely good, almost like he could read his mind.

It’s true though, that sometimes he had to almost meditate to control himself every time he had to talk to him and he hasn’t jerked that much since high school, he had all sorts of fantasies that were all over his head most of the time, usually he managed to bury them in a corner of his mind during the journey but every time he heard his voice or smelled his scent, specially when he was talking right next to him, he couldn’t control himself. 

That crazy situation went on and on, but after a month he had to talk about it with someone, so one night when he was having dinner with Charlie (best friend and neighbor) at his apartment he exploded, Dean was not the sharing feelings kind of a person, so when he finally said something it meant that those feelings were overwhelming him.

“Charlie I’m screwed, I don’t know what to do”

“I knew that you were hiding something, you have been behaving weird since…I don’t know, a month ago almost. What’s wrong?”

“I like my new secretary, it’s more than that actually, I get turned on even when I hear his voice! And his smell…shit! I don’t know if it’s the soap or the aftershave but it drives me crazy”

“Wow! He really hit you didn’t he? It’s pretty obvious that you can’t make any moves while he’s working for you” 

Dean interrupted, “Exactly!”

“So why don’t you recommend him for a promotion? If he doesn’t work for you anymore you will be free to ask him on a date or something”

“I thought about that but it’s the best secretary I’ve ever had! Everything it’s on point! He never makes a mistake! It’s like he can read my mind or something, I’ll never find another secretary as good as him”

“Well Dean, I don’t know what else to say to you but you can’t go on like this” After all these years Charlie knew him better than Dean knew himself and seeing him that weighed down was a very unusual thing.

“Yeah, I know…I feel like a bloody teenager with his first crush, it’s pathetic”

“Crush??? Wait a minute, you’re not just turned on by this guy; you’re falling for him!!” Charlie made an extremely surprised face, Dean never falls for anyone, he never allows himself to go there, he had been running away from serious relationships his entire life.

Dean blushed; when Charlie said it out loud he knew she was right, he put his hands on his face, he was tired of feeling that way and couldn’t do anything about it, he felt stuck.

“I feel ridiculous, I barely know the guy, I don’t even know if he’s into guys too, we just talk about job stuff and still when I see him coming into my office every morning with those blue eyes and his crazy hair...SHIT!”

“I want to see that guy! What if one day I pick you up in your office, we go to eat something and I’ll have the chance to meet him!”

Dean agreed as long it was just a hello-goodbye thing, but he knew two things about that, first that Charlie would say something more than hello or goodbye and second that she will appear by surprise in his office one day if he said no; so he had no other chance than agreed to it. 

That Monday, Cas came in a few seconds after Dean arrived with his coffee prepared and a small pack of folders in his hands, when Dean saw him he knew that something had happened to him, his eyes looked tired, they had lost part of his usual light and happiness, he looked like every move he made entailed an effort.

“Cas, are you alright? If you’re not feeling well you can go home and take some rest”

“I feel better if I’m working, thank you for your concern sir”

“Dean. Don’t call me sir, please” 

Cass’s eyes opened wide when Dean said that, “Dean” he said his name in a half smile and left to his desk.

Dean leaned back on his chair; he loved how his name sound in his lips, like it was safe in his mouth.

The week passed and the Friday came, Charlie knocked Dean’s door and both man jumped in surprise, especially Cas that had his back to the door and was totally focused on Dean.

“Charlie! Come on in! Sit in the sofa for a minute I’m almost done. Cas, this is my friend Charlie, Charlie, Cas”

Charlie walked to him with an opened smile on his face, “So you are the new secretary I’ve heard so much about! It’s nice to meet you Cas” Charlie couldn’t tell whose face was more red, Dean or Cass’s.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, he just says good things about you” Charlie hit Cass’s arm in a friendly way, the poor guy was totally blushed.

Charlie asked for a bathroom, Dean pointed to a door next to his desk, “bathroom in your office, how fancy” whispered Charlie for herself.

When she had closed the door Dean said, “I’m sorry for that, she’s like the little sister I never wanted” Cas chuckled and his laugh sound like music for Dean, it was awful how fast and how deep he had fall for Cas.

After an awkward silence Dean said, “We better go, there’s nothing here that can’t wait until Monday, have a nice weekend Cas”

“Have a nice weekend Dean” Cas smiled friendly at him and left to his desk to pack his things.

Charlie came out of the bathroom smiling openly and whispered, “Dean, love is in the air”

“What the fuck do you mean with that? You couldn’t just say hello, couldn’t you?”

Charlie’s phone rang, it was his boss so she had no option but answer, Dean whispered to her that he’ll be waiting outside, when he was out he turned and Cas was staring at him, he tripped and a pile of files fell on the floor. 

“Shit! I’m sorry!” Cas kneeled and started to pick them up.

Dean let go his briefcase on the floor and walked energetically to him, kneeling down, “Let me help you”

“You don’t have to, it’s my fault, I got it”

“I don’t have to but I want to. Just let me help you” Dean realized how that sound, it didn’t sound as the strictly professional relationship he knew they should have, it was not the sentence itself it was the tone he used, determined and caring, almost revealing his feelings.

Cas stopped and raised his head looking at him in the eyes, Dean took the chance to admire from close those incredibly intense blue eyes and he got lost in them for a moment, his hand was next to Cass’s, he slowly moved a finger caressing the back of his hand, his heart was racing like crazy and for a moment he swear that Cass’s hand was moving accepting his touch almost asking for more.

Dean’s voice of reason woke up again yelling at him “Stop! Stop! This is what you call a professional relationship? He works for you!!”

Dean coughed and focused on the folders, when they were done Charlie got out of Dean’s office mumbling curses to his phone.

“Everything alright?” Dean asked to Charlie

“Ugh, bosses…they are so annoying, am I right Cas?” Dean turned giving his back to Cas stabbing Charlie with his stare.

Cas got red at first looking at Dean that at the moment, didn’t dare to look at him, “Well, I can’t relate to you in this, I love working here”

“You do?” Dean’s face was expressing way too many things again, more than he had intended to, Cas just answered smiling openly at him.

The three of them walked to the elevator, Charlie was having a great time making Dean feel uncomfortable, she had never seen his friend falling for someone like that, she knew him well enough to know that Dean had never felt anything like this for anyone.

When the elevator doors opened, Charlie made her final move, she came in first pushing slightly at Dean towards Cas.

Cas almost fell but Dean grabbed him from the waist and lift him up with one arm, while Cas instinctively put his arms around Dean’s neck.

They stayed holding each other for a few seconds but if felt hours for him, he had Cass’s face a few inches away from his, if he moved his head forward a little bit more he could taste his lips, he separated again as fast as he could, one more second feeling Cass’s body pressed against his and he couldn’t control his feelings anymore.

“Are you ok?” asked Dean with a worried tone of voice.

“Yeah, I’m…I’m fine. Thank you” Cas was visually flustered and blushed.

In the elevator Dean had Cas next to him, that fucking smell of his…why he had to smell that good? 

The only thing Dean could think about was in the feeling of having Cass’s body pressed against him, his arm around his waist, Cass’s arms around his neck and those exceptional blue eyes staring at him. The air between them was thick, Dean was using all his self-control to avoid holding him again and kiss him as passionate as he wanted to.

When the doors opened, Cas got out of there walking as fast as he could, looking at the floor.

As soon as they were out of the building and Cas was not around, Charlie burst out laughing; Dean looked at her and said, “You are the worst! You are evil you know that? Why you do this to me?”

“Come on! Now we know something we didn’t know before! I’m the best friend in the whole world! You better buy me a beer for this”

“What the fuck do you mean? I’ve never felt this awkward in my entire life!”

“He likes you! I’m 100% sure he likes you too”

Dean wanted to be mad at her, but when he heard that he couldn’t help but smile, “really? You think so?” Charlie nodded in response.

“Ok, I’ll buy you that beer then”

Six months passed, and the awkward moments between them happened almost daily, it got into a point were Dean had to make an effort to stay away from Cas, he couldn’t tell if Cas had to concentrate as much as he did but every time he let go it was like his body gravitates around Cas and they end up a few inches from each other staring profoundly at each other’s eyes and the truth was that Dean was not strong enough to do that again and avoid the temptation of kissing him.

That night was the Christmas party, every floor organized a little party after work in a huge meeting room; the table was at one side with drinks and snacks. Dean was talking to a coworker when he saw Cas in the terrace talking by phone, the windows where soundproofed but for his body language he was extremely angry and hurt with someone.

When Cas came in, he crossed the room looking at the floor, he looked devastated and Dean managed to leave the room with subtlety to go after him, he cached him on his desk taking his things.

“Hey! Cas! Are you alright?”

Cas just said no with his head and tears started to shed; he wiped them almost violently, Dean placed a hand in Cass’s face and said gently, “If you want to talk about it, I’m here”

Cas nodded and Dean led him to his office, Cas closed the door and started talking leaning to it. 

Dean stood in front of him waiting patiently, “I caught my fiancée in bed with another guy, it happened the first month I was working here, since then he hasn’t let me go, he’s been calling me, following me everywhere, sending me stuff…. it’s been 6 months! I don’t feel anything for him anymore; I just want it to be over! It’s like a nightmare dammit!” 

Cas couldn’t go on and more tears started to shed, Dean took a long step forward and pulled him between his arms with one arm around his back and the other one with his fingers wandering around his hair.

Cas held him tight grabbing his shirt in a fist on his back and kept sobbing with his head in his shoulder.

Dean shut up the voice of reason in his head and started talking, “I’m so sorry, you’re wonderful Cas and that dude is the biggest idjit in the planet to cheat on you”

Cas raised his head that was buried in Dean’s neck, he thought that the time had stopped looking at that beautiful tone of blue and he couldn’t hold it for one more second, he had been 6 motherfucking months dreaming to do that and damn him if he was going to skip the chance now.

He caressed Cass’s jawline and leaned forward kissing him, at first their lips didn’t move but soon they deepen the kiss more and more merging into one another.

Dean separated, taking a step back with Cass’s stare of confusion fixed in him, but he needed to say everything he had been hiding all those months, now was the time, although he wasn’t good in the sharing feelings department, Cas needed to know. 

“I fell for you the moment I saw you, I tried to stay professional, I’m your boss I shouldn’t do this but I can’t help it, I’ve been holding on for too long and the truth is, that right now, I don’t give a rat’s ass about anything anymore, I never let myself fell for anyone. Never! But you came with your blue eyes, your messy hair, your scent, your voice….and I didn’t have a chance! I’ve never fall for anyone like I’ve fell for you and it’s driving me crazy”

Cas was totally petrified in front of him, Dean took a couple of steps back regretting his words, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I should have kept my mouth shut, I’m sorry Cas”

Cas walked to him; when he was a few inches from him he said “Don’t apologize, never apologize to me after saying something like this” 

“Cas…” Dean couldn’t finish what he was about to say, Cas practically threw himself between Dean’s arms giving him the most passionate kiss of his life. 

They separated just to catch some air and started to undress each other desperately, the door wasn’t even locked and all their coworkers were on the other side of that floor celebrating, anyone could come, hear noises and walk in, but neither of them care about that.

When they were in their underwear holding each other tight and kissing hard, Cas started to low his kisses down his chest leaving marks on his way, he lowered Dean’s boxers kneeling down taking his dick in a fist with a hungry stare. The way Cass’s tongue moved, his hands, the suction, Dean was going to end in an embarrassingly short time if Cas go on like that for long but he stopped at a point heavy breathing staring at him longing, craving for his touch.

Dean kneeled too giving Cas an opened-mouth very passionate kiss, he took his wallet taking a condom out of it, then he put two fingers in Cass’s mouth and he licked them fiercely, he put one finger in his entrance and Cas said between moans immediately, “Both of them Dean, I’m not gonna break” Dean did and after a few minutes of wonderful pleasure noises from Cas, Dean put the condom and came in him slowly.

“Move Dean...please, I beg you” 

After a while Dean was moving his hips like crazy, Cas had his legs around his hips and his arms around his back holding him so tight that the tips of his fingers were pale, their feverish hot bodies were moving like they were possessed, they were trying not to be loud but the pleasure was too overwhelming to even taking that detail in consideration.

“Cas…babe I’m so close”

“Me too…touch me…touch me please” the way he begged between moans made Dean lost all control and with Cass’s hard dick in his hand and his hips moving frenetically both came heavily breathing and moaning into each other’s mouth.

Dean let himself go on top of him recovering his breath with Cas caressing his head softly, suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them.

They woke up in a rush taking their clothes off the floor and hiding in the bathroom, Dean thanked whoever had the idea of putting a bathroom in his office. 

They heard the door opening; the voices said something they couldn’t understand and when they heard the door closing again Dean went to Cas laughing, “Shit, that was close” he kissed him for the millionth time and looked at him like he was watching the most beautiful work of art.

Dean kept holding and kissing him for a while knowing that being with someone like Cas was a once in a lifetime thing, and he had no intention of letting him go. 

After they got dressed and before coming out of the bathroom, Dean went up to him with a serious stare that made Cas shiver, but he lost it just a second before he started, and blushed as soon as the words were coming out of his mouth, “I don’t want it to be just a one time thing, would you go on a date with me?”

“Yes” Cas held him tight and whispered still between his arms, “so, where do we go for our date?”

“Do you mean now?”

“I don’t want to go back there, I want to be with you” Dean looked at him again like he was seeing the universe being born.

“What if we go to my apartment and I’ll cook you something to dinner? If you don’t want to, we could…”

Cas interrupted, “Your apartment sounds perfect”

They left the building discreetly keeping the distance, both knew that relationships between co-workers where not allowed.

Dean parked his car in the garage; he held Cass’s hand leading him to the elevator, once the doors closed their bodies started to move longing the other man’s touch, holding and kissing each other slowly and hot.

They didn’t realize that the doors were open again until they heard a giggle and a cough near them, it was Charlie looking at them with a surprise and happy expression on her face.

Dean and Cas separated almost in a jump, Dean looked at his friend with the expression of “please don’t say anything”, Charlie behaved for once letting them get out of the elevator saying a shy hello to her highly blushed, Dean turned and said, “Hey! Today is the day of the big date isn’t it? With….hmmm…..Rita?”

“Tina” said Charlie smiling

“Right, have fun!”

“You too” answered Charlie winking at them.

Dean came in his apartment followed by Cas, he left his jacket in the dangler next to the door.

He gave him a gentle kiss in the cheek and said, “Get yourself comfortable, do as if you were at home” 

Dean’s apartment was perfect for one person; with the decoration you could clearly see that he thought more about practicality than style, the place was extremely ordered and clean.

The kitchen was on their left with a table with space for four people in the middle, on their right they had the living room with a huge sofa, a big TV and a shelve with books all over the wall.

Dean walked directly to the kitchen looking around the counters and the fridge thinking on what he could cook for Cas, after a few minutes he sighted and said looking in the fridge, “alright, this is pathetic, I just have spaghetti and rabbit food” 

When he turned Cas was hypnotized looking at the family pictures hanging in a wall, he answered without looking at him, “Anything that you have will do just fine”

Dean went next to him and talked Cas about his family, his mom Mary, Sam who’s married with Jess since they finished college and now his smart ass little brother had an awesome job in a really posh law firm in New York, his uncle Bobby (Mary’s older brother) that moved with them to help his mom right after his father died, when he was 5 years old and Sammy was just a baby…Dean got lost talking about them.

Cas was listening to all of that totally fascinated, “your family it’s amazing Dean”

“What about yours?”

Cas started talking in a neutral tone of voice while he kept looking at those pictures, “my parents died in a car accident when I was 4 years old, a really nice but old couple adopted me when I was 6, when I was 20 both had died form natural causes, I’ve been on my own ever since”

“Cas….” 

He interrupted Dean knowing what he was about to say, “Don’t be, I had a really good childhood with my adoptive parents, but they were almost 60 when they adopted me. I don’t use to talk about it because everyone get petrified and really awkward and don’t know what to say” he looked at him with a half smile, “but don’t worry really, it’s ok”

Dean just said in a low voice, “But, on Monday it’s Christmas, who are you going to celebrate with?”

“Well, the last 3 years I went to celebrate with my ex’s family, so I guess that this year I’ll have to retake my old tradition of spending Christmas by myself”

“I cannot let that happen”

Cas turned looking at him totally surprised, he obviously was out of words.

“Look, I know how this looks like, but I can’t just go with my family and leave you here spending Christmas by yourself, it’s a day to be surrounded for the ones you love and stuff…. and well…I – I’m in love with you so…” Dean’s face couldn’t be redder, he had both hands in his pockets and he was shrunken, he looked half of his size.

Dean was looking at the floor feeling totally vulnerable; he had always run away from this kind of situations, the ones with a chance of getting hurt, but he was willing to risk getting hurt if there was even the slightest chance to be with Cas.

Dean confessed one last thing to Cas that was totally petrified in front of him, “don’t think that this don’t scare me, because it scares me to death. I’ve never bring anyone to meet my family, but as I said, I cannot leave you alone in Christmas, it doesn’t feel right”

Cas took a step forward placing both hands on Dean’s chest that was still looking at the floor, he moved his hands up taking Dean’s face, making look him in the eye. 

He leaned forward giving him a soft and warm kiss then he just stare at him for a few seconds with a wide and beautiful smile on his face, “I’m in love you too and I’ll feel honored to spend Christmas with you and your family”

Dean held him tight feeling happier than he had ever been. 

“Do you mind if I call my mom to tell her? I can’t just bring someone with me out of the blue”

“It’s the right thing to do”

Dean went to his room and took the phone, Mary answered right away.

“Good night honey, why are you calling so late? Is everything ok?” Shit, he didn’t notice the time it was.

“No, everything’s ok mom, but there’s something I need to say, more like ask”

“What is it?” 

“Well, I was wondering if I can bring someone with me on Christmas”

Mary did a pause processing the information, “I’m too optimist to assume that we’re talking about a partner?” 

Dean chuckled, “Yes mom”

Mary tried to hide how exited she was, but she couldn’t, “Oh, honey of course he can come! I can’t wait to meet him! I’m so glad that you have finally settle down”

“Well, we haven’t been together for long, we just started actually; but he didn’t have plans for Christmas and…”

Mary interrupted, “You can’t let anyone spend Christmas alone! Don’t worry, he’s more than welcome, see you on tomorrow sweetheart” His mom was the only person in the whole world that Dean tolerates to call him things like “honey” and “sweetheart”.

“See you tomorrow, love you”

When he came out of his room, Cas was standing up in the kitchen not knowing what to do.

“She said that she can’t wait to meet you, if you feel pressured or something just tell me, I…” 

Once again and as usual, Cas knew what he meant, he didn’t need more explanations, “this is as new for me as it is for you; we’ll go through this together”

Dean kissed him intensely, “do you have any idea how wonderful you are?”

Cas was about to kiss him when his stomach betrayed him and growled out loud, Dean laughed and started to cook the dinner.

They were eating, listening to some music and talking about thousands of things, all the conversations they didn’t have the last 6 months they had them there in his apartment, with some beers, low lights and good music in the background echoing softly all over the apartment.

At some point during the night, they bought two tickets for the plane to Kansas, the flight left at 3a.m so they will be there at dinnertime more less.

At 1 in the morning and they were trying to say goodbye; the front door was opened and they were under the doorframe kissing softly and slow, Dean took a step back and put a hand on the doorknob “well, it was an amazing first date”

“The best first date of my life” Cas accompanied his words with a smile and Dean couldn’t help but kiss him again.

“Are you sure about the Christmas thing? They are going to ask you a bunch of questions and…” 

Cas interrupted him with a very serious stare, “shut up will you? If I didn’t wanted to go I would have told you, and what kind of sociopath I would be if I said no after buying the tickets for the plane?” 

Dean laughed and kissed him again holding him tight against him, Cas took him strongly deepen the kiss, pressing their bodies as close as possible, Dean did a firm movement of his hips and Cas whined pleasurably, he separated slightly with his fingers caressing Dean’s lips, “Take me to your bedroom”

 

That night felt endless, like the time had stopped just for them; their movements where soft and slow it was like they wanted to memorize every detail of their skin, every inch of their bodies until their flesh was feverish hot, shiny with sweat and their loud moans, whines and pleas fill the entire apartment.

Dean opened his eyes the next morning, he turned his head and lay on his side watching Cas sleep, his face was peaceful, his breath was steady and calm, he looked like an angel or how angels should look like he thought.

He moved his head slowly kissing him in the forehead and kept looking at him hypnotized.

Suddenly Cas groaned softly and whispered, “Do you know how creepy it is to watch other people sleep?”

Dean giggled awkwardly, “Yes, but you looked so beautiful that I couldn’t help it”

“You’re so sweet Dean” said Cas opening his eyes.

“No one has ever told me that” Dean was slightly embarrassed, he had heard lots of things coming from the guys and girls he had slept with, but sweet was never between them.

“But you are, at least with me. I realized that I was falling in love with you because I just felt good being with you; after what happened, I felt like crab the whole time and still you made me smile, you took care of me almost unconsciously and as the wound kept healing I realized that it did because of you”

Dean was highly blushed, he didn’t know how to answer to the most beautiful words that anyone has ever told him, Cas once again acted like he could read his mind, he kissed him dearly and said, “I love you too”

After a few more seconds of staring at Dean, that was looking at Cas like he just whiteness a miracle, Cas asked, “Where’s your shower?”

“It’s that door over there” He pointed the direction and Cas got out of bed, Dean asked shyly, “Can I go with you?”

“It’s your shower, you can do whatever you want” Cas turned and held out his hand to him inviting Dean to go with him.

When they had finished breakfast and Dean was packing, Cass’s phone rang, for the expression of his face Dean knew who it was, Cas was just staring at the screen like a statue and when his face was starting to change into rage Dean said, “let me answer”

Cas looked up to him in shock, almost a little bit scared, “What are you going to say?”

Dean approached him and said, “Do you trust me?”

Cas gave him his phone and said a loud and clear “yes”

Dean answered, “Cass’s phone”

The dude on the other line got silent, he wasn’t expecting the voice from another guy, after a few seconds he said defensive, “who is it? And why are you answering Castiel’s phone?”

“I’m his boyfriend, Cas can’t answer right now, he’s in the shower; do you want to leave a message or something?” Cass’s face got bright red when he heard the word boyfriend; Dean gave him a flirty half smile and a wink that made his face got redder.

Cass’s ex was obviously out of words and after a few minutes of silences and nonsense babbling Dean said, “look, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, but we have to take a plane to go with my family for Christmas and we still haven’t packed, do you want to leave a message?”

The dude gasped and hung up in a second, Dean looked at him feeling really proud; he gave him his phone back saying, “problem solved” 

Cas threw his phone to the bed and hold him so hard that Dean almost fell for a second and started sobbing wrapped between his arms, Dean’s voice was low almost like a whisper, caressing Cass’s head softly, “Hey, shhh…. babe, it’s ok, I’ve got you, it’s ok…”

Cas stopped crying after a few minutes but Dean kept holding him tight, he talked in a low voice still buried between his arms, “no one has ever done so much for me and managed to express so much love in so many different ways, I don’t know what to say”

“You did a lot for me too, and you don’t have to thank me anything” Dean kept holding him tight and after a few minutes Cas said, “Dean, you have to end your bag and we have to do a stop in my apartment so that I can do mine, we are going to be late”

Dean let him go and end his bag; they stopped in Cass’s apartment and arrived at the airport just in time. 

The flight was normal, with no problems and having Cas next to him holding his hand the whole time helped him go through it, flying was something he had always been scared of.

When they were going out of the airport looking for a taxi Dean saw Sam whose head stick out above everyone else’s. 

Dean went up to him utterly surprised followed by Cas, “Hey Sammy! What are you doing here?”

“Mom’s orders”

Dean narrowed his eyes, “bullshit, you wanted to gossip first”

Sam chuckled, “Alright you got me, you are not going to introduce me?” said Sam smiling at Cas.

“Of course! Cas this is my little brother Sam, Sammy this is Cas”

Sam held Cass’s hand shaking it energetically with a wide-open smile on his face, “very nice to meet you Cas!” 

Dean raised an eyebrow to his brother, “why are you so exited?”

“Come on man! This is the first boyfriend you have brought to meet us! It’s like a Christmas miracle or something”

Dean blushed and replied “don’t you think you are exaggerating a little bit? Tone it down Sammy!”

Sam giggled, “Shit, if you think I have to tone it down you’re gonna freak out when we arrive at home”

“Even Bobby?”

“In his grumpy and subtle way, yes”

All their way to the house they talked about music, cinema, books and other stuff, obviously Sam was saving the interrogation for when they arrived home and Dean appreciated that, although he was nervous, and his tension was increasing the closer they get to the house.

He had never gone through that situation of introducing someone he loved to his family and don’t having the control over it was driving him crazy.

Sam parked the car in the driveway, they got out of it and as Dean kept looking at the house his tension raised more and more, Sam took their bags and came in, knowing that his brother needed a couple of seconds.

Dean held Cass’s hand and said, “it’s ok Cas, they don’t bite”

Cas looked at him with a half smile, “you’re the one whose tense Dean” he gave him a sweet kiss “relax it’s going to be alright”

“I should be the one trying to calm you down”

“Come on, let’s go inside” Cas held his hand and Dean took a deep breath walking towards the door.

When they came in, Mary, Bobby and Jess where waiting behind the door all nervous and exited, Sam was behind them looking at the scene, he obviously find it very funny to see his older brother that flustered with the whole situation.

Mary walked directly to his son holding him and then she looked at Dean waiting for him to do the introduction. Everyone was extremely nice and warm with Cas, they knew Dean well enough to know that if he brought him home it meant that this time it was serious, the long relationship kind of serious, something that at that point none of them thought it could happen because of Dean’s persistent fear of commitment.

Dean led Cas upstairs to his bedroom, “It’s almost scary how mom has kept our rooms exactly the same; I feel like a teenager all over again every time I come in here”

Cas looked around the room, looking at the wrestling posters, the tapes…. everything he had in there, Dean gave him a tour and they talked about their respective obsessions when they were teens.

Dean looked at his bed that was way smaller of the one he has in his apartment, “Do you think that it’s big enough for both of us?”

“Well, we will be little bit tight but there’s nothing wrong with that”

When they were holding each other tight Sam knocked the door, “Sorry to interrupt but dinner’s ready”

At first there was an awkward silence, everyone wanted to ask a thousand questions but they didn’t know where to start, for everyone’s relieve Cas broke the awkwardness first, “This is delicious Miss. Winchester”

“Call me Mary”

Cas smiled and said, “Mary”

“I assume Cas comes from a longer name?” asked Mary

“Yes, my full name it’s Castiel, but I everyone has always called me Cas” 

“Castiel…. It’s a beautiful name” Cas smiled in response.

Sam jumped in, “So where did you meet?”

Dean answered with a very short response, “At work”

Sam suddenly did the question Dean was more scared of, “And for how long have you been together?” 

Both of them blushed slightly and Dean looked at Cas wondering what to say to that; Cas took his hand under the table and answered. 

“Well, it’s slightly confusing isn’t it? I couldn’t place a day or an exact moment, it’s more like something that kept growing with time, 6 months, two days…. who knows?” Cas giggled at the end of his response leaving everyone in the table slightly confused, except Dean that was looking at him totally mesmerized, he couldn’t believe how absolutely perfect Cas was, he had to use all of his self-control to avoid kissing him passionately in front of everyone.

Cas somehow understood him without words; he caressed his face slightly smiling fondly at him and kept eating, when Dean came back to reality everyone was staring at him totally shocked, they had never seen Dean looking at someone like that.

Dean looked around and asked raising an eyebrow, “Why are you all looking at me like that?”

Dean just got a bunch of “nothing” and coughs in response. 

After the dinner they kept the conversation in the living room, after a few hours Cas yawned uncontrollably, Dean motioned to go to bed but he insisted Dean to stay, so Cas went upstairs to sleep leaving the Winchesters in the living room, as soon as they heard the door closing Dean looked around waiting for it, Mary started.

“I really liked him honey”

“You did?” 

“Of course! He’s nice and sweet and it looks like he really cares about you”

Dean smiled and Bobby added, “Besides I’ve never seen you looking at someone like that” 

“Like what?” 

Bobby rolled his eyes “Come on you idjit! You look at him like you’re witnessing the universe being born!”

Dean blushed when he heard that but he couldn’t deny it, he had never felt anything like this for anyone.

Sam and his insatiable hunger for know it all asked, “So I’m guessing that he also works in marketing like you?”

“Not exactly, he’s…..he’s my secretary” Dean said that in a low voice, he knew that his brother would tease him forever for this.

Sam’s eyes opened wide “Oh my god! It’s the oldest cliché of all!” he tried to hold on his laughter after Jess stabbed him with her stare.

“I know, believe me, but I couldn’t help it man, I don’t know how to explain it”

They kept talking for a while, all of them liked Cas so much and Dean felt relieved of all that tension he was feeling before. 

The rest of the weekend was perfect, just like their relationship. The time passed fast and suddenly a year had gone by and Cas was moving in with him.

In the office they stayed professional but soon the rumors spread and when another company offered Dean a job he didn’t even hesitate and took it gladly while Cas got promoted right after Dean left.

When they had been together for 2 years Dean asked Charlie to go with him to buy an engagement ring, Charlie fangirled so hard to that, she and Cas became really good friends.

Dean wanted to ask him as soon as possible, he couldn’t wait for it, he was extremely exited.

The next day after he bought the ring, he had hidden it in the drawer of the nightstand, Dean opened his eyes slowly stretching, it was a normal Sunday morning, that meant that Cas refused to woke up before 10, but Dean at 8 was already doing breakfast so Cas woke up every Sunday like a zombie following the hypnotizing smell of the coffee.

He turned looking for him and as usual Cas was sleep by his side facing him, Dean slide giving him soft kisses to his forehead, lips, neck….and after a while Cas growled, “what time is it?”

Dean giggled, Cass’s grumpiness in the mornings was adorable, “Its almost 9 babe, good morning”

“Make some coffee please, I can’t open my eyes yet”

Dean kissed him again and went to the kitchen to do the breakfast, when Cas smelled the eggs, the bacon and the coffee he crawled out of bed and sit in the table of the kitchen rubbing his eyes, “I don’t understand how you have that much energy in the mornings”

“And I don’t understand why you are so grumpy in the mornings, but I like your grumpiness, it’s cute”

Cas smiled and kept eating, Dean waited until they had finished breakfast and Cass’s brain was 100% awake.

When Cas about to wake up Dean stopped him to do so, “Wait, I want to talk to you” Cas looked at him a bit scared and Dean added, “don’t worry, it’s nothing bad, I promise” 

Dean woke up and kneeled in front of him, Cass’s face got bright red, “Dean!”

“Let me say it” Cas nodded and Dean looked at him taking the case of the ring from the pocket of his rope; he looked at him in the eyes and started the speech he had been preparing in his head 

“Believe me when I say that I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you, and I can’t imagine my life if you’re not by my side. Cas, babe, would you give me the honor to marry me?”

Cas kneeled in front of him with his face flaming red and tears of joy running through his face, before Dean could put him the ring Cas jumped to his lips kissing him intensely.

“Is that a yes?” asked Dean whipping Cass’s tears of his face.

“Of course it’s a yes!” Dean smiled and put the ring on his finger feeling like the happiest and most fortunate man in the world.


End file.
